


Together

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art Class AU, December Drabble Days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Written for theDecember Drabble Days. Foremmatheslayer's prompt of J2 art class.  Hope you like!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/539575.html). For [](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/profile)[emmatheslayer](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of J2 art class.  Hope you like!

 

“Can I see?”

Jensen started as he looked up from the canvas to the man peering over the top.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, I just thought I was alone.”

It was the model they’d been working with in class.  In fact, he was working on the painting now.

“It’s not finished.”

The man smiled as he moved around the painting to take a look.  “Wow, you’re really good.”

Jensen blushed and the other man pulled out a small sketchbook and showed it to Jensen.  They were sketches of Jensen painting.

“Maybe we could paint together sometime?”


End file.
